


雪

by maskmao



Category: Captain America (Movies), Hannibal (TV), Sherlock (TV), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:56:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskmao/pseuds/maskmao
Summary: 我喜欢的各种cp合集





	雪

断更好久了，还是要写一下的。。。迟到的新年文，都是lofter的错

 

 

老惯例了，16年我爱的CP集合，今年比起以前多了暗巷组

 

 

 

雪天云黑，Sherlock从手机上抬起头来，车窗外的街道早已华彩缤纷。他在221B下车，头顶雪花一片一片落下来，他把双手插进大衣口袋，快步走上了公寓的台阶。

楼梯在脚下咯吱响，衬得整栋公寓楼安静得过分，他眯起眼睛，脚步不停，嘴角却微微动了动。等到了门口，一向开着的房门此刻关着，他放轻脚步，把手从口袋里拿出，伸手推门的同时，微微后仰。

“统统石化！”Roise的金色小脑袋从门后冒出，手舞足蹈的对他大喊。

他立刻顿住，一手推门，一手垂在身侧，大衣摆晃了晃，便纹丝不动了，连脸上的肌肉都保持在惊诧的状态。

小女孩挥舞着魔杖，双脚齐跳，“Sherlock！Papa，Sherlock被我冻住了！”

John从厨房里走出来，他忍住笑，冲Sherlock眨眨眼，蹲下身把Roise拉过来，握着她的手上下摆动魔杖，“现在怎么办？我们Roise还没有学解咒，Sherlock变成石头人了。”

Roise看看一动不动的Sherlock，嘴巴瘪起来，意识到自己可能闯了祸的小姑娘伸手圈住爸爸，“爸爸，爸爸。”

“嗯哼？”

“要Sherlock。”

John露出一个为难的表情，把Roise抱起来，他俩走到Sherlock面前，John握住女儿手里的魔杖，“那我们一二三一齐喊，速速醒来，好不好？”

Roise很乖地点点头。

John包着女儿的小手，像指挥家一样浮夸的把魔杖在空中画了一个半圆最终指向Sherlock的鼻子，一大一小两个声音一齐喊，“速速醒来。”

Sherlock除了胸膛起伏，仍旧一动不动。这下Roise要哭了，“Sherlock死掉了吗？”

“嘘嘘，宝贝，他还活着，他只是——”John瞥了一眼装木头人上瘾的侦探先生，“他只是……需要点别的。”

“Sherlock要什么？”Roise立刻问。

“他需要Roise亲亲他。”

Roise马上向Sherlock伸出手，John把她抱近了，女孩攀上侦探的肩膀，侧过头，在他脸上落下一个雪花一样轻柔的吻。

她回过身来，紧张地望着John，似乎在问自己吻的对不对。John快速地冲她笑了一下，低声说，“闭上眼等着魔法解除。”说着，他伸手包住女儿的眼睛把她的小脑袋往自己胸前一塞，接着飞快地探身吻住了某人，而装死半天的家伙在他的嘴唇贴上来的一瞬间，就张开了嘴，一点不含糊的把舌头伸了进去。

Roise被John按住的脑袋不安分的在他胸前动来动去，“爸爸，魔法解除了吗？”

“唔嗯……”John倒吸一口气，用手肘顶开了Sherlock爬到他屁股上的手，他的脖子都红透了，“绝对解除了！”

 

 

魔法解除后，Graves才发现带他从大使馆出来的是个黑发的男巫师。

“傲罗？”

男人很年轻，或者叫男孩更恰当，他飞快地侧了侧头，没等Graves看清他的长相，便又低下头去，他伸手戴上斗篷的帽兜，含含糊糊地说，“唔。”

雪更大了，幻影移形形成一股小小的旋风，把雪都裹在两人的身上，他们一起落脚在一家餐厅的后巷，这里脏兮兮的，只有一些灰色的残雪堆在角落。

Graves一边挥手拂去身上的雪花，一边不动声色地打量这个低着头的男孩，虽然又是帽兜又是长发，他几乎看不到他的正脸，但他总觉得在哪里见过他。

“Graves先生，这里就安全了，接下去会有艾因塞夫拉的傲罗保护您，我……我就，我要走了。”男孩低着头，说话语速很快，一副急不可耐要逃走的样子。

Graves不置可否。

小巫师犹豫地退后一步，接着转身就走。

“等等。”Graves忽然叫住他，“你还没告诉我，你的名字，是谁突破重围把我救出，你的能力很强，变形成阿尔吉利大使骗过了所有人，你是哪个小组的？为什么我从来没有在国会见过你？你的上级是谁？”

他一连问了一串问题，每问一个问题就感觉面前的人缩得更小一点，眼看他快要把头埋进胸口了，Graves干脆大步走上前，手背一扬，一阵风起，斗篷从男孩身上滑落。

他本能地抬起头，惊慌失措的和Graves照了一个正脸，两人都是一呆。

“你是那个默然者？”Graves眯起眼睛，这本不应该是个疑问句，他过目不忘，即便是很久之前在文件上见过的人，他也不会忘记。他的疑惑不过是这孩子长大了，从前稚拙的脸被时光精磨之后美得让人呼吸一窒，在这黯淡的雪夜，配上惊慌到稍显扭曲的表情，仍旧让他暗暗心惊。

“我……我不……”Credence还想狡辩一下。

Graves却抬手制止了，他走近他，Credence微微别过头，全身都绷紧了，“对，对不起。”

“为了什么？你救了我，为什么还要和我说对不起？你跟了我多久，你在暗中保护我？”

Credence不知道怎么回答，他垂着头，双手贴着裤缝，几乎要颤抖了。

他知道他不是那个人，他早就知道了，真正的Graves先生甚至不认识他，但是这个男人，这张脸，他身上的气息，他偷偷藏在梦里的气息……他的双腿发软，心脏撞得胸腔疼痛，他想转身就逃，又想跪倒在他脚边，一部分的他为自己的软弱羞耻，而另一部分的他在心里说，这才是正确的，我是属于是Mr Graves，我是属于先生的。

他的眼泪一滴滴落下来，直到一双手捧住了他冰凉的脸庞，Graves摘掉了手套，被魔杖磨出老茧的粗糙的手滑过Credence细嫩的皮肤，把那些眼泪揩掉，大拇指贴着他湿红的嘴唇，像要掐碎一片花瓣。

“为什么哭——你也不会回答的对不对？”Graves伸手把他揽进怀里，不知道是不是错觉，男孩僵硬的身体在碰触到他的同时柔软下来，他把脸靠在他的肩膀上，熟练的就像他们拥抱过无数次，这让Graves有种微妙的喜悦，他伸手扶住了男孩的后脑勺，手指穿过他浓密的黑色长发。

几乎同时，Credence在他肩头哭出了声，他伸手抱住了Graves的腰，紧紧，紧紧的，像个流浪很久的孩子，找到了归宿，他抱着他的Graves先生哭得停不下来。

虽然不知道为什么，安全部长Graves先生发现自己愿意在这肮脏的暗巷里让一个小巫师抱着他哭，很愿意。

 

 

“别以为我会抱着你哭，old man。”Jesse把扳手扔在地上，他褪下满是机油的手套，绕过几个探头探脑的伙计，走进里间。

Walter跟着他走进来，Jesse想冲他吼谁允许你进来的，但他并没有这么做，他想大概是Walter看起来又老又可怜，像个年迈的流浪汉，也许不应该说像，意识到这点Jess忽然觉得很不舒服。他的房间很小，说是房间不过是修理铺子隔出一个只能放一张床的休息室，他在床上坐下后，Walter就没地方可坐了。

老男人在门口站了一秒钟，走进来，Jesse被他唬得双脚抬起，Walter趁机推了他一把，Jesse向一边倒过去，而Walter坐在了他边上，他俩大腿贴着大腿坐在一张狭小的单人床上，Jess鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。

“你到底想要什么！”

“2000公里。”

“什么？”

“找到你。”Walter吐出一口长长的叹息，长的就像这漫长的旅行，他沿着公路走，冬天的加拿大太冷了，阿尔伯克基炎热的前世随走随丢，苦行僧一般修行，胡子和头发长出来，脂肪和癌症一起从毛孔里排出，走到今天，他瘦得只剩下一副骨架，痊愈了。

“你干嘛要找我，我们谁都不欠谁了。”Jesse转头看着他，他的目光不飘，心也不抖，他现在能好好的和他说话了，他们结束了，完了，他们两清了。

Walter也转过头来，这样肩并肩坐在一起真的挺别扭的，他们的脸贴得太近，脖子歪着，呼吸声此起彼伏，手臂和大腿碰触的位置传递着尴尬的热度。

“所以我们可以重新开始了。”

Jesse听到这话笑喷了，他笑着摇头，笑着双手捂住脸，他不再哭了，离开这个男人，他已经很久没有哭过了，他不要再哭，至少不再为了这个男人哭。他从床上站起来，他伸直手臂指着门口，说得字字句句，清清楚楚，“没有我们，没有重新开始，你走。”

Wlater坐着不动，抬起头来，他看着Jesse，眼神安静，就像一只趴在沙地里沉默的骆驼。

Jesse背过身，一脚踹在门上，“走啊！”很大的声音，修车的伙计从车子底下钻出来看。

过了一会儿，Walter从床上站起来，他从Jesse身边走过，慢吞吞的，就像一个真正的老头，他走出休息室，走过那些维修的车子，车行的伙计，走出卷帘门，走出Jess的视线。

然后Jesse终于可以崩溃了，他跌倒在床上，抱住头，哭得就像19岁，哭得就像还会有一个人来找他，死死地抱住他，轻轻地摇晃他，把他捡起来，把他拼好。

“混蛋……Mr White……”

“Jesse。”

Jesse的哭声噎在嗓子，他猛地抬起头，Walter站在门边，“下雪了。”

他自说自话的又走回床边，从床上拖过被子，然后踹了踹Jesse，Jesse茫然地站起来，Walter把脚放上了床，然后把被子拉过肩膀，缩进了他的床里，“下雪了，我没钱没地方可去。”

Jesse飞快地擦了擦鼻子，他还没办法这么快把表情从悲伤痛苦转化成“你他妈的逗我吗？”，“所以呢？”

“所以你可以去给我倒一杯热巧克力或者把衣服脱了上来抱着我睡。”

Jesse深吸一口气，他瞪着Walter狡猾的笑脸，摇头，不，绝对不，他不能再被他控制了，他好不容易摆脱他，他就是个魔鬼，Jesse，你忘记他对你做的事情了吗，醒醒吧，Jesse——他劈手扯掉Walter拽着被子，冲他吼，“你先给我去洗澡！”

 

 

洗澡洗到一半遇到宿敌、哥哥和暗恋对象，Loki一下把自己沉到温泉里，咕嘟咕嘟吐泡泡。水波漾漾，他已经看到Thor结实的大腿和雄壮的……噗，他哗啦一声从水里钻出，呛得惊天动地。

Thor惊了一下，看到水耗子一样的弟弟，立马乐开了花，他划了几下水，游近了Loki，大手搭在他赤裸的纤细的肩膀上一提溜，就把Loki捞了出来，抱进怀里。

“Loki，雪夜温泉，你也在这儿洗澡啊！”

Loki死命锤开他，倒退几步，倒进水里，仓皇失措的样子像溺水了，却拒绝救援，他伸出湿漉漉的手臂连连摆动，“你离我远一点，别过来！”

Thor板起脸，接着又狡猾地勾起嘴角，你不要我过去，我偏过去，波涛万顷的向Loki压过去。Loki气得转身就逃，白溜溜的身躯在水波中像一条穿行的鱼，可惜没长鱼尾，却长了一双举世无双的长腿，一下子被Thor握在了手心，往后一拽，Loki就被拖了回来，连连呛水。

他几千岁的哥哥像小孩子一样抱着他不撒手，还委屈上了，“你为什么要逃，我们小时候也常常一起洗澡！”

“你也说是小时候了！”Loki冲他吼，一肘子撞在Thor胸膛上，力道是下死手的。

Thor被他打得差点吐血，也真开始较劲，两人在水里扭打在一起，水花四溅，直到最终像每一次一样，邪神被雷神制服，锁在他铁壁铜墙般的胸膛和臂膀间，不能动弹。

Loki脸一阵红一阵白，Thor湿漉漉的金发垂在两人之间，他吹了一口气，金发荡了荡，冲着Loki露出一个痞气十足的笑容。

Loki快哭了。

Thor抱着他游到岸边，手上轻轻一送，Loki就坐在了池子边沿，他赶忙扯过浴袍把自己裹上，而Thor则圈着他的细腰浮在水里。他那粗壮的手臂像池边的扶手，Loki撑着他不能动，却很安全，他低头看到Thor仰着头冲他笑，傻兮兮的金色的笑容，仿佛破碎在水面上的金色夕阳。

“Loki。”

“干嘛。”

“弟弟。”

“到底干嘛！”Loki没好气地说，他被Thor搞得心烦意乱，裹紧了身上的浴衣。

Thor抬手拂过他滴水的黑发，低声说，“你到底在逃避什么？”

Loki呼吸一窒，他沾满了水珠的睫毛颤动，嗓音也跟着抖，“什么，我从不逃避。”

Thor轻嘲地笑了笑，这激怒了Loki，他伸腿去踢他，却被Thor再次抓住了小腿， 他那巨人般的手掌合握住他的两条腿，陷进白嫩的肉里，像握他的剑、锤子，一切得心应手的武器，轻松的往两边一扯。

Loki无法遏制地发出一声轻叫，而Thor已经从水里站起来了，水顺着他可怕的肌肉线条滑落，描摹出完美的阳刚之躯。

“不逃避？那就好。”Thor笑得很坦然。

 

 

遇到前任攻略里说，如果你没有十足的把握打败他（或者你自己），你最好立刻掉头逃跑。

Eduardo扭头就走，他挤过人群，差点撞到侍应生，违背自己良好家教没有停下来道歉，而是径直走出了餐厅。玻璃门推开的刹那，冷空气结结实实扑上来，他冻得一哆嗦，才想起大衣还在餐厅里，他连忙转身，脚步却顿在原地。

Mark抱着他的大衣紧跟着从旋转门里转出来，目光撞在一块儿，CEO默默把大衣递过去。

Eduardo接过大衣，只好说，“谢谢。”

Mark耸了耸肩。

他俩站的位置正好挡着门，进进出出的人不停地说着“抱歉，借过”，而Mark一点也不抱歉的把双手插进连帽衣的口袋，脚钉在地上不动。Eduardo可做不到，“我觉得我们最好不要——”

“OK。”Mark不等他说完就同意了，还毫无必要地补充，“都听你的。”

“……”

Eduardo不想再说什么，他快速地披上大衣，从台阶上迈步走进雪里，而Mark耸着窄窄的肩膀跟在他身后，拖着书包。有一瞬间，Eduardo觉得这场景好像发生过，但他并不想去记忆里翻找。

他们走上人行道，下雪天，晚高峰，行人特别多，不断有人从前后左右擦过他们，撞过他们，就像在湍急的河流中跋涉，他们被一股急流冲散，又被下一股急流推回到一块。转过一个街口，他们下了过街地道，下面没那么冷了，有流浪汉睡在墙边。拉小提琴的人闭着眼睛，随着旋律摇摇摆摆，并没有人为他停下脚步。

Eduardo弯腰在他面前的帽子里放下几美元，Mark也把手伸进口袋，结果什么也没摸到，他不死心的又去翻书包，手在里头掏啊掏，直到拉小提琴的人都侧过头来微笑。Eduardo受不了的又掏出皮夹，亿万富翁，哈？

最终他们重新走回了地面，雪越来越大了，有人打起了伞，路边两个人为了争一辆出租车吵起来，绿灯了，排成长流的车像履带上的产品缓慢往前，遇到卡壳的，一片喇叭此起彼伏。

混乱，一团糟，Eduardo觉得漫天的雪就像糟糕世界飞速运行扬起的飞尘， 一切都是如此喧嚣，吵闹，要人命。他停下脚步，在一家便利店门口，红灯了，车队排到了天边。

“别再跟着我了，Mark，走，就走开。”

Mark的眉头轻微地动了动，他说，“我没有跟着你，我必须要纠正这点，我只是在休假。”

“你……在休假？”Eduardo发出一声夸张的笑，有人从便利店里出来，抱怨他俩挡着门。

“而我们恰好就在一家餐厅遇到，在这个800多万人口的城市？！”

“不是恰好遇到，我事先查了你最近的行程，我知道你订的酒店，很容易也可以知道你会去哪家餐厅。”

Eduardo一口气差点背过去，抱歉，我不想知道你用什么方法查到我的行程，我也不想知道为什么很容易就可以知道我住哪儿吃的什么，我只是想知道，“所以为什么你管这叫你的度假？”

Mark的表情在无措和生气中摇摆了一下，最终回归到他那面具一般的面无表情，“当我工作的时候，我在工作，而当我休假的时候，我需要放松自己，他们告诉我这才是健康的生活方式——真奇怪，我又没有生活，我只有工作，以及你。我知道你在这里，所以我给自己订了一张机票，我来度假，我的度假是当我醒过来，我跟你近在咫尺，没有14个小时的时差，就算你不愿意和我说话，或者看不到我，也没关系，我知道你在我隔壁的房间，我觉得很放松，我管这叫我的度假，是的。”

他语速飞快地说完，雪花落在他的尖尖的鼻子上，他像小狗一样皱了皱鼻子。

便利店，不断有人进出，他们又一次挡着别人的道了，Eduardo不知道还有哪里可以去，他深吸一口气，帕罗奥尔托还是新加坡，过去还是未来，雪越来越大了，他却觉得眼睛发烫，他捂住脸，放弃了，“就现在吧。”

绿灯了，车流开始动了。

“随便哪里，我跟着你……就别再挡着别人的门了。”

 

 

Hannibal从椅子上站起来，理了理双开叉西装。他的病人或者说食材一把抓住椅子扶手，仰起头，喉结动了动，从这个角度看，心理医生强壮的身躯铺展开来，像一片突然遮蔽光线的阴影铺天盖地地压过来。

壁炉里火焰腾腾，窗外狂风搅雪，他预感到死期将近，双腿软得和面条一样。

Hannibal脚步轻捷地绕过他，走向身后的的房间，他本来打算拧断他的脖子，要不了5秒钟，但是食材今天穿错了袜子还露出脚踝让医生临时决定用刀。他从架子上取下刀，这把短唐刀是他的圣诞礼物，20英寸，黑檀手柄，远不能入他眼，只不过是因为她送的，于是和1625年那位荷兰牧师留下的十字架一起放在第三格。

他握住刀柄转了转，习惯他的重量，这是它的第一次，他感觉它还有些害羞，他希望食材能不要辜负它。

“你做得到吗？”他问食材。

食材瞪圆了眼睛，脸部的肌肉不受控制地抖动，他从口袋里掏出手绢，抖抖索索地擦过额头和鼻子，突然之间，他从椅子上跳起来，像屁股着火一样向门口冲去。他的心脏比他跑得还要快，他是被心脏的冲力推着走，他的双脚不受控制，呼吸不受控制，大脑不受控制，只有心脏是有独立生命的动物，疯狂地逃命求生。

他跌出诊所的大门，半跪着抓住台阶扶手的石雕支撑住自己，冰凉的空气里有雪花的腥味，他拖着软得像橡皮泥的脚从台阶上滚下，跌在雪地里。

一辆汽车在他面前停下，食材抬起头，棕色长发的女孩穿着短款羽绒服从副驾上跳下来，她抱着刚刚从超市买回来的食材，有些困扰地看着眼前的男人。

“Will。”

驾驶室的门打开了，穿着夹克衫的卷发男人受不了寒冷地搓了搓手，绕过车头，快步走过来，他皱眉看着瘫软在地上的男人，“Mr Brown。”

食材一把抱住Will的短靴，啜泣着，“救救我，那个人要杀我，Graham先生，你的丈夫是个杀人犯！”

Will快冻死了，他双手插进口袋，蹲下，“哦，他还是个食人魔。”

食材僵住了，他的眼珠是他全身最后能动的器官，那眼珠微微转了转，他听到身后脚踏在雪里的松软的声音。

Abigail很高兴爸爸用了她圣诞节送他的刀，但是，“我不想吃他，想到他对那些几个月大的宝宝做的事情，我根本没有胃口。”

“那你可以吃一些鱼，Will总是钓太多鱼。”

“你俩可以晚点再讨论晚饭吗，先把食材搬进去。”Will冷得跺脚，他迫不及待的想要暖和暖和，再吃点什么。

 

 

太冷了，西伯利亚太冷了，Bucky的睫毛上凝了一层霜，从Steve的角度看，就像贴了一圈羽毛做的假睫毛。

他这么和他说了，不太合时宜，考虑到他俩现在的状态，他丢了盾，他丢了胳膊，伤痕累累，只能互相支撑着往前走。但Bucky还是被逗笑了，他的嘴角弯起一个巴恩斯中士的笑容，斜睨过他，“你见过？”

“什么，戴羽毛亮片睫毛的姑娘？”

“羽毛亮片，红唇，低胸，丁字裤。”

Steve停下脚步，他把Bucky往上撑了撑，让他能把头靠在他的肩膀上，更舒服一点，“我见过比那更好的，Bucky。”

“嗯哼，大明星。”Bucky咳嗽了一下，吐出一口血，他叫,“Steve。”

Steve停下，他扶着他慢慢跪下，雪地很冷但也很软，像羊毛褥子，Bucky双膝跪倒，失去胳膊的身躯向右侧靠过去，Steve坐在了地上，以便能支撑住他全部的重量。他的侧脸擦过Bucky头顶的发旋，低声说，“拜托，我们得回飞机上，就再坚持一下，Bucky，再坚持一下。”

Bucky闭上眼睛，呼吸缓慢，舌头舔过嘴唇，他说得很轻，伤后的意识恍惚，他并不是特别疼，反而有种全身轻飘飘的感觉，“……你终于找到我了。”

Steve愣了一秒，意识到眼前的人错乱了时空回到了70年前，他咬紧了后槽牙，让那一波情绪平息下去，“是的，我找到你了。”

雪花落在Bucky的脸上，留下湿意，像眼泪的痕迹，他笑得很幸福，“我……还担心你找不到我，太冷了，我撑不住，胳膊很疼，可能断了，我害怕……”

Steve埋进他的长发里，好一会儿才能回答，“这可不够男子汉啊，巴恩斯中士。”

Bucky的嘴角勾得更深了一点，“没活够，还有很多事没做。”

“想做什么？”

“想跟你一起回家……想吃妈妈做的小薄煎饼，想去跳舞，看电影……想去大峡谷。”

“大峡谷。”Steve点头，“记得，存着钱呢。”

Bucky睁开眼睛，雪花从睫毛上颤落，他的眼睛空茫茫的，像涨潮的海面，一望无际，淹没了一切，“做梦了……”

Steve手托住他的膝弯，咬牙把他抱起来，他边走边跟他说话，“梦里有我吗？”

Bucky的头后仰着，长发垂下，露出额头，眼睛半阖着，轻轻呓语，“Steve藏起来了，找不到……一直找……”

Steve走得很慢，膝盖打颤，每一步踩下去，都得定一下才能站稳，好在总是在往前的。他看到了他们的飞机，再有50米他们就能上飞机了，然后他会把Bucky放进治疗仓，之后他们就离开这冰天雪地飞往温暖的地方，有水果有鲜花，Bucky会被一点点修好，他们去跳舞，打球，骑着车兜风，他们去世界各地，然后一起回到布鲁克林，在布鲁克林大桥下一起吹着风，喝啤酒。

当然，还有大峡谷，他可存够了钱了。

“没关系，等你醒过来，我就在你身边。”

 

 

END

 

 

我爱的每对cp都要幸福


End file.
